Total Drama Island Original Ending
Total Drama Island is a Canadian reality TV series based on the reality show Survivor. It aired on Teletoon on July 8th, 2007 and in the U.S. on November 29th on 2008. One day, my mom took me to the Teletoon studio, (she was an intern there, and it was Bring Your Child to Work Day.) and some other kids were with their parents, I met some of them, and even knew some old friends. I was about to walk back to my mom until suddenly I got lost. Tom McGillis, the executive producer of Total Drama, was walking in front of me, and I knew for a fact that he was muttering words. I knew for a fact that he mumbled something about some dumb guy making some episode that was too dark. He was holding a DVD that might have been the episode he was mumbling about. I accidentally bumped into him and I tried to say sorry, but Tom just got up and just walked like it was no big deal. He dropped the DVD. I had the sudden urge to grab it and put it in my pocket, so my mom would never notice. Speaking of which, she found me, and then we had to leave. When we got home, I waited for my mom to go upstairs to take a shower so I can watch the DVD. I put it in the player, and the TV started up when I turned it on. It just went to the episode instead of a main menu like all the other DVD's. The intro played, but it was all pixelated and I could barely see anything. It was like if an NES and an Atari 2600 had a baby. The actual episode then started. But there was no beginning, no challenge. It just began on the Campfire Ceremony. There were only 2 contestants. One of them was Courtney, but it was odd because Courtney got eliminated in the episode, "Basic Straining". The other contestant was a guy that I had never seen in the show. It was revealed that his name was Jeremy Brock. Chris said that he will pass out the last marshmallow, nothing much said here. We see Courtney in the confession booth of Jeremy Brock going to get eliminated and how she voted him to get eliminated. Courtney won and Jeremy Brock is teased by Chris. Chris had a stick in his hand, as he started to beat him with it. Jeremy Brock, now covered with bruises is at the Dock of Shame, saying in anger, "Ughhh, I HATE Courtney so much! She doesn't deserve that cash!" Back at the campfire, a loud gunshot had been heard, and Chris is surprised by this. "Ooooohhh, that looks like it hurts!" Chris said. " Oh well, that's the end of Total Drama Island. McLean out. " Chris then looks down, shocked once again. "And so is Courtney" he then added. Then it pans down to Courtney, who's eye is gouged out. Her other eye was shot out of her head, and a blood stain can be seen on the wall. Chris then says, "Can we get a medic please?" On the Boat of Losers, Jeremy Brock sits down on a crate. He then pulls out a pistol that was in his pocket. "Well done, me. Well done." he says, while then the Boat of Losers starts to move across the water. The scene pans up, showing the Total Drama Island logo, while the last tune in the intro played by a guitar played,and the episode faded to black. I turned off the player and ejected the DVD out. I had a LOT of questions, such as why? Why was this episode created in the first place? The actual last episode was made on January, mind you, but then I saw this date on the DVD that I just noticed. The date was 12/11/07, one month before the episode "The Very Last Episode, Really!" I decided to destroy the DVD by using my dad's power tools, but I'm glad I didn't, because that would make me an idiot. I went and called Tom McGillis, the executive producer of the show. I told him everything, every last detail of the episode. He started to worry, and said the following. "After the episode I Triple Dog-Dare You!" , there was an argument with Jennifer Pertsch and I. She left and got out of the studio. I was just thinking about the last episode was going to go like, but then this guy came up and said that he has an episode. He was once a writer/animator on the show Pingu. His name was Ted Goldman. But the episode was too dark and I rejected his episode. He started to get mad, and told me that I will regret this. I saw him in the lounge, breaking a table and flipping a trash can, The CEO eventually had to fire him. The next year, I found the DVD in my desk drawer. I grabbed it, and I knew I had to get rid of it once and for all. But then, out of nowhere, this kid bumped into me and I fell. He said sorry, but I just walked past him. But then I noticed that the DVD wasn't with me. I tried to find it, but I didn't succeeded. But later Jennifer Pertsch joined back into the staff an hour ago, so I forgot all about it. But then, I got this phone call, hence this talk. I need that DVD please. I need to do something I should have done before. " I told him I'd make a deal. I'd give him back the DVD, and we will stop bumping into each other for now on. The next day, I gave him the DVD, and it was a happy ending. But I'm still scared of the episode. But I decided to just let it go this time. Thank you for spending your time on reading this. Category:Pretty epic Category:Lost Episodes